


Haley and Abigail Test A Theory

by lady_nightengale



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_nightengale/pseuds/lady_nightengale
Summary: After Haley and Abigail make out at a party, Haley insists it was just the alcohol. But when they are forced to share a room with only one bed, Abigail decides to find out for sure.
Relationships: Haley/Abigail
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Haley and Abigail Test A Theory

Haley and Abigail stood on either side of the queen-sized bed.  
“Look, Haley, Leah didn’t say anything about there only being one bed.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Haley, it’s not—”  
“Listen, just because we made out at a party doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian. I was just drunk and bored. It didn’t mean anything.”  
Anger flared in Abigail’s chest, but she shoved it down with a slow breath. She knew what she had felt when she’d kissed Haley, and she knew that it wasn’t just the alcohol that made Haley respond as she did.  
“Fine,” she said carefully. “We were both drunk. But we aren’t drunk now. If you want to convince yourself—and me—that it didn’t mean anything, kiss me again now.”  
Haley planted her hands on her hips. “Are you crazy? Why would I kiss you to prove that I don’t want to kiss you?”  
“Because if you kiss me now and feel nothing, then you’re right. It was just the booze. And then we can just go to bed and pretend nothing happened and move on and you can keep having boring sex with Alex.”  
Haley huffed, but didn’t retort. “Fine. One kiss.”  
Abigail’s heart beat fast. “A real kiss. One to really test whether you feel something. Deal?”  
Haley pursed her lips. “Deal.”  
When Haley didn’t move, Abigail walked slowly around the bed. When she stood in front of Haley, she reached out and gently pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Haley’s ear.  
“What are you doing?”  
“A real kiss,” Abigail said, “requires real build up.” She slipped her hand behind Haley’s head and the other one around her waist, pulling her close. Without the drunkenness of the party kiss, she was acutely aware of Haley’s body against hers, of the feel of their breasts against each other. She leaned in and gently touched her lips to Haley’s.  
Close as they were, Abigail felt the slight tremour that ran through Haley. She ran her tongue lightly over Haley’s bottom lip, then kissed her harder, her heart pounding as Haley began to kiss her back. She slid her tongue into Haley’s mouth, and when Haley didn’t break the kiss, she began to move her hands slowly over Haley’s body. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at Haley, who was flushed and breathing hard.  
“Well?” She didn’t take her arms away from Haley, and Haley didn’t move back.  
“Just because I liked it doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian.”  
A smile quirked on Abigail’s lips. “Okay. Do you want to stop?”  
Haley flushed redder and bit her lip. “No,” she whispered.  
Abigail felt a tightening in her pelvis. “Then close your eyes,” she whispered back.  
Haley did, and Abigail kissed the hollow just behind her earlobe. Haley shivered. Abigail kissed along the underside of her chin, then kissed her lips again as she ran her fingers up Haley’s neck and over her collarbone. She dipped her fingers lower, tracing the curve of Haley’s breasts that blossomed over the top of her low-cut dress.  
“Is this okay?” Haley nodded, and Abigail slipped the shoulders off Haley’s dress and pulled them slowly down her arms, revealing Haley’s pink, lacy push-up bra and tanned stomach. Abigail kissed her way down Haley’s stomach and she pulled down the dress, finally easing it over Haley’s hips and letting it drop to the floor. She ran her hands back up Haley’s body before slipping them under the fabric of Haley’s bra and cupping her breasts in her hands.  
The moment she did so, Haley gasped. Abigail kissed her as she massaged Haley’s breasts, and Haley kissed her back urgently, pushing her tongue between Abigail’s lips and finally moving her hands over Abigail’s body as Abigail had done to her.  
Abigail slid a hand around Haley’s body to unhook her bra, and she groaned in pleasure as Haley’s round breasts came into view, her pink nipples small and erect. Her heart pounding, she dipped her head and took one of Haley’s nipples into her mouth. Haley moaned and her legs shook. Abigail sucked harder and massaged Haley’s other nipple with her fingers. Haley trembled and tugged Abigail towards the bed.  
Abigail eased Haley onto the bed, marvelling at the beauty of the almost naked woman before her. She felt a strange pleasure at being fully clothed as Haley lay naked before her, felt a power in the difference and loved it.  
She brought her mouth back to Haley’s nipple and bit it gently, pinching the other nipple at the same time. Haley’s back arched, and Abigail grinned. She ran her hand down Haley’s stomach and slipped it into her hot pink panties. Haley was dripping wet, and Abigail circled her finger in the wetness. Haley jerked when Abigail found her clitoris, then again when Abigail slipped two fingers inside her.  
Abigail started in surprise when she felt Haley push her hands away.  
“Did I—are you okay? Do you want to stop?”  
Haley grinned at her. “No. I want you to take your clothes off.”  
Abigail sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, feeling more vulnerable now that the playing field was being evened. Haley cocked an eyebrow when she hesitated, and Abigail unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor.  
“All of them,” Haley said. Abigail blushed; even when she and Sebastian had been fucking, she had rarely been fully naked in front of him. Abigail stood and pulled off her leggings and, with her ears burning, she pushed her panties down with them. She stood in front of Haley, hands on her hips to mask her embarrassment.  
“You’re so fucking hot,” Haley said. “Get over here.”  
“Those are a lot of orders for someone who could barely speak a minute ago,” Abigail said, then climbed onto the bed and yanked Haley’s panties down her legs. She pushed Haley’s knees apart and pushed two fingers inside Haley, making her gasp again. Then she looked down at the little pink nub between Haley’s legs and dipped her lips to it.  
Haley’s taste was erotic like nothing Abigail had ever experienced. She pushed her tongue over Haley’s clitoris, into her vagina, back to her clitoris. She spread the lips of Haley’s vulva with one hand and slipped the other between her own legs, touching herself as the muscles in Haley’s legs tightened and her back arched. Abigail held her own orgasm at bay until the tension in Haley’s muscles suddenly broke as she writhed in pleasure. As Haley came, Abigail let herself go, keeping Haley’s orgasm going with two fingers on her clitoris as she came herself, her forehead pressed to Haley’s lower belly.  
She crawled up Haley’s body then snuggled in against her, her leg draped between Haley’s and her arm over Haley’s stomach.  
“Still think it was just the booze?” she asked.  
“Shut up, Abby,” Haley said with a laugh, then turned her head and kissed Abigail.


End file.
